xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Algiers
Algiers is the capital and largest city of Algeria. It's often called El-Bahdja (البهجة) or alternatively Alger la Blanche ("Algiers the White") for the glistening white of its buildings as seen rising up from the sea. Algiers is situated on the west side of a bay of the Mediterranean Sea. Major Events Remaal al-Sahra is forced out of this location by Tabitha Smith's discovery of a large estate on the edge of town that does not use as much power as it should. Warned by Michael Debauer ahead of time to abandon their base of operation. Major Locations * CIA Safehouse - Used by the team until security was compromised by Michael leaking it's location, leading to the abduction of several team members from this location on January 20th, 2010. The remaining team abandoned it. * al-Sahra estate - A location that Silvio Constantini bragged was highly secure. It came with enough holding cells to keep the team in separate ones, as well as equipment to keep some of them sedated. Major Organizations * al-Sahra - No longer active in this location as of January 23rd, 2010. * Burro Shipping - One of their port locations, they shut down their activity in this location in January of 2010. * Pied Piper Soldiers - Joined X-Factor agents in an attempt to rescue their own member Thang. People Major * Silvio Constantini - Part of al-Sahra, he was the major contact point for the team in captivity, offering each a place in his organization. *Carmen - Scanned each captive team member, most while unconscious though she did interact with a few while awake. Minor * Laifaoui Karim - 36 year old native of Algiers, who lived in a nicer part of town with his wife and two year old daughter. Worked in connection with Burro Shipping and was the one to give agents some information on Carmen's involvement with them as well as the first to name Silvio Constantini. Acquired a bullet wound from Nadia al-Razi during interview on Jan. 20th, 2010. * Basam Farid - Lackey of Karim, also involved with Burro Shipping * Nassim Yacef - Doctor who's been known to treat Karim and Farid. *Hugh Ponting - Though his identity was unknown at the time, he was present during the conversations between Silvio and the captured agents. Plots & Missions * Burro Port Investigations (January 13, 2010) : Alden and Jean-Paul encounter nothing weird in Alg--Oh, wait. They had their brains wiped by Carmen and came home with a t-shirt written on by Thang. * The Lion's Den (January 16-26) : Going undercover as Interpol agents pursuing a smuggling ring, X-Factor moves in pursuit of Carmen at her last-known location in Algiers, where she had just recently wiped Jean-Paul and Alden's memories when they got too close to her. *'Traveller' (''October 7, 2010 -'' ) :A team pursues a mysterious man who came through a portal in Puente Sobre, presumably from the Pied Piper AU. He stops over in Algiers before heading to Makurazaki. Category:Locations Category:Remaal al-Sahra Category:Burro Shipping